Baby Hazel Hair Care
'''Baby Hazel Hair Care '''is the fourth game of the series. Character * Baby Hazel Description Instructions It is time to give a hair treatment to our Baby Hazel. Her hairs have grown longer and dandruff all over making it untidy. Help Baby Hazel to get back healthy hairs by trimming them and treating them for dandruff. Finally give a fun filled bath and make her ready for the day. Keep her happy throughout the hair treatment sessions by giving favorite toys. If she cries you lose the game. Level 1 Baby Hazel's hairs have grown longer. Help her to get a haircut. How To Cut Hair: * Comb part of the hair straight downwards. * Cut out the excess hair using scissors. Tip: * Baby Hazel is scared of scissors. So distract her attention towards favorite toys and then cut her hair. Level 2 Now it is time to give Baby Hazel a dandruff treatment. How to Treat Dandruff: * Massage scalp using olive oil to loosen dandruff. * Comb the hair straight down to remove dandruff from hair. Tip: * Keep Baby Hazel busy with her favorite toys till you complete hair treatment. Level 3 You are almost done with hair care. Let us give a quick shower to Baby Hazel. Bathing Tips: * Make bathing fun by putting favorite toys in the bath tub. * Wash hair gently with baby shampoo and use mild soap to clean her. * Use soft towel to pat her dry. Hair Care After Wash: * Apply leave-in conditioner and comb hairs downwards to remove tangles if any. * Tie hairs with colorful hairclips and dress up with her favorite costume. Plot and tips Level 1 - Cutting Baby Hazel's Hair Baby Hazel is shown with long hair. The player needs to give her a rattle first. Be careful, Baby Hazel is impatient at that time. It takes shorter time for her to become upset because of waiting. Then, the player can give her a doll and start cutting her hair. Level 2 - Giving Baby Hazel Dandruff Treatment The player needs to give Baby Hazel a pacifier first. Then, you need to oil her hair. The player can feed her milk and give her a toy. The player needs to wait for a while. After the clock rings, Baby Hazel's hair become messy and you can remove the dandruff. Level 3 - Baby Hazel taking a bath Baby Hazel is in the bath tub. The player needs to turn on the water tap. Then, you need to wash her hair but she will cry. She will also cry when you're washing the shampoo or soap off and when you finished applying shampoo, you need to give her toy if she cries. If you're finished, take her to the room, dry her hair and give her Baby hair conditioner. Then, dress her up and pick a hair clip for her. There are four hair clips you can choose, including the red, blue, rose, and pink. Gallery BabyHazelHairCare1.png|Title screen BabyHazelHairCare2.png|Baby Hazel's hair before being cut BabyHazelHairCare3.png|Baby Hazel's hair after being cut BabyHazelHairCare4.png|Oiling Baby Hazel's hair BabyHazelHairCare5.png|Baby Hazel taking a bath which has 4 toys BabyHazelHairCare6.png|Baby Hazel after getting dressed Trivia * This is the first time Baby Hazel had her pacifier. * This is one of the few games that the only character is Baby Hazel. Errors * Baby Hazel had pink hair clips in the winning screen no matter what color you picked. * In the winning screen, the total score is 0. * There are a lot of spelling errors in this game, including 'dandruffs' instead of dandruff, 'hairs' instead of hair, and more. Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-hair-care.html Category:Games